


So Many Colors, Such Little Time

by EmoCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCookies/pseuds/EmoCookies
Summary: A short mystery story





	So Many Colors, Such Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 4 years ago for fun and to test my skills. I recently found this and decided to fix it up. Please give constructive criticism if you want.

_I hate Mondays._  


As I tap my pencil on the desk, I think about how I'm going to get home. My mom said she had work today, the same day her brother's family comes out to visit. I've met them all before once except their son who just graduated from Harvard University last month. This will be the first time I meet and see him but I've heard he's quite the genius who has a sense of humor.  


The bell finally rings and sounds erupt from annoying 10th graders in my homeroom. As I rush outside, I pull my phone out of my backpack and turn it on. I sigh forlornly when I see it has around 2%. I got some Twitter notifications, some emails, and a text from my mom.

_Mom- Your cousin is going to pick you up from school. He's excited to finally meet you! Text me back when he's there. I'll be home around 5_

Locking my phone, I put it back in my bag because it will no doubtly fall out of my pocket when I rush through the mass of high schoolers.  
I pull out my phone again once I'm by the back of the school, where most kids get picked up. Today there are only a few cars back here though. I text my mom what kind of car he rented and she replied with "A Pontiac Grand Prix or something like that. I think green, or maybe brown."  


I don't know what that looks like so I google it. For someone who just graduated Harvard, I'm surprised he rented such a shitty car. Must be student debt.  
I look around and see a car that looks like a blue-green Pontiac Grand Prix so I walk towards it. I guess mom couldn't remember the color, but it doesn't matter much anyways because there's only one Pontiac car here. The man must be my cousin because I've seen vague pictures of him; tall, kind of lanky, dark hair and obviously the Pontiac.

"Hey cousin, my mom said you would be picking me up today in a Pontiac. Its nice to finally meet you."

"You too. You can put your bag in the trunk. My car is kind of messy right now so you'll have to sit in the back, sorry." His voice is kind of deep but has a strange accent, like he was thrown off balance.  


I put my bag in the trunk and climb into the backseat to find scattered papers everywhere. Huge boxes of paper. I sit in the only available seat which is the middle one because I don't want to move his stuff. He's had this car since yesterday, I'm impressed he can fill it so quickly.  


He gets in, starts the car, and begins driving rather fast, probably to avoid traffic. I can hear the doors lock as we go over 35mph on the highway.  
We drive for a little bit, mainly talking about my life because he's interested in it. I can see he drove past the road I live on.

"Hey uh, you passed my neighborhood."

"Oh my bad, I've never been around this area before. I'll make a u-turn at the next light." He sounded like he wasn't worried about anything in the world. 

A couple minutes later, I get a text. I read it right before my phone dies and the screen goes black.

_Mom- Your cousin just texted me saying that he can't find you. He's in a red Pontiac sports car in the school parking lot. See you when I get home from work. Love you, be safe :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
